Struggling To Fit In
by Neko223
Summary: Rochelle is not trusted, you all know that! But, what if Lathenia never found and stole the crystal? Read, to find out! if you all like my stories, you should like this one...that is...if you read the books :D


Disclaimer: Rochelle is not trusted, you all know that! But, what if Lathenia never found and stole the crystal? Read, to find out! (if you all like my stories, you should like this one...that is...if you read the books :D)

**Struggling To Fit In**

**Chapter one: Searching for the Key**

_Rochelle POV_

I felt his thoughts push into my head, and I struggled to push them out. I was frustrated enough, I didn't need a headache on top of all that!! I felt my cheeks warm up as his thoughts attacked me. Mostly my heart from all that he was remembering.

'Rochelle...' I bit my lip and looked out of the corner of my eye. There, standing, was Matt.

'I'm sorry...' I felt tears fall down my cheeks as he laughed at me. Not a sarcastic laugh, but one of hatred.

'Sorry? You're joking right? Really funny!' He looked at me in the dark with coldness coming off of him. Thoughts of what I had done came into my mind and I held my head, trying to close them off. 'Stop reading my mind, Rochelle!'

'I'm trying!!' I screamed, thinking he was so far away.

'What's going on??' Arkarian came running to where we were and saw Matt looking dangerously close to murdering someone. Someone like ME. 'Matt, what's going on?' His voice grew soft.

'I want you to send me back in time so I can prevent myself from ever meeting her,' He pointed at me, glaring at Arkarian. 'Arkarian, DO IT.'

Arkarian walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, 'Matt, calm down.'

As if he had earned a treat, Matt sighed and I felt his angry thoughts pulling my head apart slowly leak out.

'I-I'm sorry I-I just..' He stared at me.

'No...I never loved you like I should've...' He stared, coldness sweeping over his face. 'so...I'm going to do the right thing...'

'Oh yeah, what's that!?' He yelled, and Arkarian calmed him down.

'I-I'm going to find you that key.' He snorted.

'Won't make a difference...'

'And then I'm going to touch it with my bare hands, just so you can have the pleasure of watching me die...like I should've..' I ran off to find it and I heard him yell:

'Rochelle, no! What're you crazy?!'

_'Crazy with sadness...' _I thought as I kneeled down in a small corner and searched for it. I saw something small, and I began to dig.

'Rochelle! NO!' I reached for it, and Matt grabbed my hand.

'ARE YOU CRAZY?!' My tears fell, and I let out a cry. Matt's eyes held anger and confusion.

'Let me go...so I can just end this!' I pulled, but he kept a firm grip.

'Rochelle, Matt!' Matt looked towards Arkarian, and I took this as an opening and reached for it with my other hand. 'No, Rochelle, stop it!' Arkarian grabbed my other hand and I burst out in tears.

'Why won't you let me die?! You won't care!! No one will! You all don't trust me! I'm nothing but a traitor!!' I pulled and pulled, but they kept firm grips.

'Because you can't just throw away your life like that!'

'I have no life!' I finally broke Arkarians grip by touching him with my hands and shocking him. I didn't know what overcame me the next moment, but Matt and Arkarian both stepped away, holding their hands. I stared at my hands, feeling like a reject and jumped up, running off into the darkness of the caves. I heard their feet behind me and I picked up my pace. I couldn't see a thing, but for some reason I knew where I was going, like I had been here before.

'Rochelle, stop! The lake-AHH!!' I screamed and fell down into the water. I grabbed my crystal, telling it to turn on and then saw the stuff around me. There was a cave and I swam to it. Then, I stopped, realsing I was glowing. Then, I felt myself being pulled up. I looked up and saw Isabel and Ethan. I don't know how they got here, but I felt like the water was where I was supposed to be. Ethan used his powers and brought me up. I closed everyone out, curling into a ball.

'Rochelle.' Apparently 'everyone' means 'someone'. I curled tighter.

'Rochelle, please...' Isabel was crying, I could hear it in her voice.

'Leave me...' I mumbled, and a pair of arms wrapped around me. I ignored it, then felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck. Then, it all went black.


End file.
